


O' Camembert

by Meeshdragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I thought of this at two in the morning and thought it was hilarious, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeshdragon/pseuds/Meeshdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Adrien saw Plagg cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Camembert

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those fics where Marinette and Adrien start to be affected by their kwami. I thought of this at like 2 am and thought it was hilarous and decided to write it.

Adrien, as a rule, never really liked cheese.

Growing up wealthy meant that he always had the chance to have the best cheeses Paris had to offer, but none of them had ever really appealed to him. He would eat them, sure, and that time Marinette had brought in cheese filled pastries for the entire class was a delight, but Adrien would never really go out of his way to taste the stuff.

Dealing with how often Plagg needed the stuff was a nightmare. Adrien had to keep one or two rounds of cheese in his bag every day just to keep the kwami quiet, and he always kept a few spares on top of that, just in case of an akuma attack. Not only did it leave him constantly smelling of the stinky stuff, but it caught on really quick that the new kid in class had some sort of love for it.

Nino gave the first gift Adrien on the model’s birthday, sliding forward a solid hunk of cheddar. Chloe, on the rare occasion she decided to do something Good(tm), would order giant baskets of it delivered to Adrien’s house. And Marinette, whenever she brought pastries to school, always slid something cheesy his way.

While Adrien could not deny the pastries were good, he was growing less and less patient by the day of the stinky stuff. He would pass cheese gifts on to Plagg or the staff and do his best to ignore the smell that now permanently stained everything he owned. He even debated starting the rumor that he was lactose intolerant, but with his luck, word would get around quickly and then his father would be sending him to all sorts of doctors and specialists.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever even tried Camembert since we became partners.” Plagg commented one afternoon, shoving a round into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Given that the piece was almost as big as Plagg was, Adrien had to resist the urge to gag a little. “Clearly you’ve simply had a lack of education. that would more than explain your apparent lack of taste”  
Adrien looked at his kwami like he was crazy. “I haven’t had any sort of cheese for years, aside from Marinette’s pastries,” he said with a small shudder. “I smell like that stuff all the time, why would I ever want to eat it?”

Plagg’s jaw dropped. “I know you humans do some crazy stuff, but this is unacceptable. Very well, I’m doing this for you- open wiiiiiide” he sang, and before Adrien could do anything to stop the kwami, Plagg had zoomed over and stuffed his roll of camembert into Adrien’s mouth.

Adrien flailed backwards, but manners kicked in, and before he knew what he was doing, he had chewed and swallowed the round of cheese. “Hey wait a second.” Adrien blinked in some surprise. “That was actually pretty good.”

Plagg puffed up some. It was admittedly rare that Adrien actually agreed with the little cat. “That might be my influence actually, we’ve been together long enough that some of my habits will start leaking-hey!”

Adrien had riffled through his bag for the other round of camembert and was now taking a hearty bite from it, chewing it in obvious delight. Plagg gave a small squeal of shock and flew over to grab the round from Adrien’s hand. “That’s mine, remember? For me? Your amazing wonderful kwami who-“

But Adrien was far stronger than the little guy, and had now taken another bite. “I don’t know if it’s your influence or what, Plagg” the superhero commented, mouth full. “But this stuff is AMAZING” I can’t believe I’ve never eaten it before!

By the end of that night, Adrien had gone through the house’s entire stock of Camembert. For the first time in over a thousand years, Plagg began to cry.


End file.
